Darkness cage
by Hamieka Sara
Summary: The albino kid that name Allen walker had lost his parents and he grew up as a street kid. His life was plain until he meets an ignorant aristocrat as he is began have interest in Allen after they have a fight? what will happen to the both of them...


Presenting _ Darkness_Cage

Hamieka Zieka (Sara) warning boy X boy if don'y like don't read XP

=Author= well this story is slight cliche but please give me a break.

On a city that's economic is unstabil and many corruptions occurs. Many street kids wandering around trying to live their life and I was one of them "Oi, Allen chan!" called a rea haired guy with a eye patched on the right "Lavi, what are you doing here, you're going to be lectured by your father again" said the albino quiet shocked "Hehe, don't worry Allen chan, I've got everything on hand!" He smiles "Here, I've brought bread for you"

Not long they hear sirens "Oh no this is bad, Allen chan go on now!" Lavi and Allen parted ways because usually the street kids will get caught by the police, the childrens always being accussed for stealling things. Meanwhile at that time a son of a aristicrates just happened to be at the location "Young master, I think we don't nee to be here just to buy breads" said the man with a black suit "Well just suits yourself, juts go back alone or shut your trap" The long black haired guy glared at them.

The men in black chilled out. They really scared of the young master, just as the young master walk outside; suddenly something just appears in front of him. An albino kid… "I guess jumping out from the building isn't a very good idea" Allen sighed as then he noticed there was a man behind him "Ah, I'm sorry I block your way" Allen panicked.

The young master glared at him and before long he attcked him with a sheated sword "Yikes!" Allen shocked as he blocked the word with the French bread though the bread split into two. The albino the escape for his own safety "Wait you.., che!" The bodyguards just stunted to see someone just able to take a fight with their waka (Young master) even though, the albino was completely lost and ran away but he still really brave.

"Oii"

"Yes waka?"

"Investigate his background and report it to me" said the black haired guy before he left "Yes, absolutely"

"Looks like Waka interested in that kid" "You can tell, his expression don't change though" "He's waka after all"

Several hours passed by, the bodyguards brought news to their waka.

"His name actually Allen walker, he's well known for albino and red scar on the left eye" the bodyguard searched for the details "Right now, he's a street kid after the death of his parents but we didn't receive any crime records for him"

"Is that really so, this is perferct brought that brat here" grinning looking at the picture, the others was so terriffied. They really feel sorry for the albino kid. In the moment Allen meet again with Lavi "Thanks god that ypu're okay Allen chan…" The fiery haired guy sighed as he was relieved "Yeah but I almost get busted by a weird guy" told Allen stuffing bread into his mouth.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, but he looks rich so maybe you'll know him lavi, well his features are.... hmmm... he is tall, have a handsome looking face, really cold expression and"

"Tall, Handsome looking face, cold.... it can't be..." though Lavi starts to sweat.

He grabbed Allen on both shoulder and said "Allen chan perharps the guy you're talking about is a guy with a long black hair!" "Yeah, Lavi you know him?"

"Allen you didn't show him any of your moves right?!"

"Well, I just uses defense to protect myself, maybe a little back there... because of that the bread was ruined" Allen took pity on the bread that he was eating in the moment. Lavi freeze up and he dragged Allen away with him "La...Lavi what are you aah!" "Just shut, you don't know who are you dealing with, that guy... the guy you just oppose was!"

Suddenly there a group of men in black showed up "Too late" Lavi sweats a lot "Oh... Lavi sama also here, waka also wanted to see you"

Both of them grabbed on and teleport by a car to come at a mansion.

"Whoa, what a mansion" Allen impressed "It's not the time to be impressed you little!" "What's that Baka – Lavi?!" Both of them quarelled "Hoo~ I don't think that my men also will found you there, Lavi" a long black haired guy just appeared "Hey Yuu, what's the meaning of these, quick realease us!" The red haired demanded.

The black haired just smirking looking at the albino who was sight sighting for his own, freely "Don't tell me that Yuu is..." Lavi panickly and desperately signal to Allen, while Allen just ignored it.

"Yuu, you chopped haired!" Lavi screamed "Ho~ you wanted to die that much Baka – usagi!" He points his sword in front of Lavi. Lavi was quietly terrified "Looks like you know your fate yourself huh?!" suddenly Allen kicked the swords and grabbed him or rather embraced the menacing guy "Don't hurt my friend!" Allen glared at him. The others were stunted at the brave actions that brought by Allen "Young master!" They wanted to take Allen off but Yuu stopped him "Well, you surely don't know your place"

Yuu kissed Allen; which a quiet a shocking matter to the people there "I knew it!" Lavi panicked.

Allen was turns pale, paler than his frail skin.

30 second has passed and finally he realesed him "I... can't breathe...!" Allen is fighting to breathe in "Allen chan are you alright?" "Yeah.., I think so... Lavi looks like you know him"

"Well actually Allen, this guy is my cousin that's why"

"He's your cousin?!" Lavi Nodded as he really troubled by it "Lavi, looks like you have a interesting friend here... also have a unique thing on his face..." Yuu touched Allen scar and he was repelled quickly by Lavi "Yuu, I told you that you should not play with people; it can caused people trauma you know!" advised Lavi.

Allen looked stunted by some reason "Allen chan, what's wrong?" he then takes the alternative to approched the cold attitude guy and grab his hand and place it to his scar.

"Allen what are you...?" Lavi shocked

"It's not hurt, Lavi... my scar not hurt even though its being touch" Lavi couldn't believe it and Yuu was totally clueless.

Lavi then give it a thought "Its looks like this going to be a hard time, Yuu I have to talk to you about something"

"No I think that's fine, I already know about this 'scar' anyways" he kissed the scared and Allen fainted "This scar is a curse that controls him right?" Yuu lift the frail body up "Yuu, why do you have interest in Allen chan?" asked Lavi blutly "You really are so sneaky" Yuu glared at him.

"Well, that's my personality of couse" Lavi smiles.

"Actually it's because he's the first person that dare to oppose me" He then walked away.

"Yuu..."

'Yuu, the truth is not that isn't it... a black cold prince wondering around to find warmth, yearning for love that can break the ice ... yearing to be loved'

Several hours later, Allen finally regained his sense "What the ahh...!" Allen shocked because he felt a weird sensation as he felt himself being lewd "Ho~ finally wake are we..." The albino shocked that he was naked even at the spot also... he's erect "Wha... what are" before he can't even finished his words, The cold prince kissed him, a kiss that really melt someone felt melting, as their tongue dance trying to dominate one and another.

Allen shocked as he felt that Yuu is pumping his dick "Don't... please stop it... please!" Yuu just ignored his words and pumps more quickly "I'm going to aahh!"

As tears, felt of embarrassement, pleasure and guilt mixed... Allen really doesn't know how to react to that. He can felt Yuu's warm hand touching his scars sweetly "Like I thought, I can't really do it anymore; I can't keep going like this... I realised it a long time ago that there never will be anyone that will love me anymore...I'm sorry" he kissed the scar and it was really warm and soft. He reached to Yuu face "Why are you crying..?" Allen couldn't stay in concious so he fell asleep.

In a cold blizzard time, Allen can felt himself standing there. He can't see himself but he was certainly therea and he saw a kid that looks like the man he knows. That cold eyes and long hair, It was Kanda Yuu's trait. A kid that was shivering because of the cold without anyone concerns, a kid that was ignored and look down by people who was passing by.

Allen reminds it as himself when his parents died, he was small but not as small as this shivering small Yuu. Allen noticed that that tears sidding down through the small boy's cheeck while he was staring at a happy family that was lauging together in happiness. The small little boy that was standing alone in the cold... waiting... waiting for someone that can give him happiness.

"YUU - San!" Allen tried to reach out the little boy but then he was awake "Allen – chan, thank god that you're okay!" Lavi hugged him relieved "Lavi what' going, why are you covered with...!" "Actually we have to flee from here, the king here arranged the police to captured all of the aristocrates here"

"But I'm not" told Allen "Yes but you still in Yuu's house... you will be captured if you're being seen there"

"Yuu san, where's Yuu san?! I just have a dream before... I think it was Yuu san childhood memories...Yuu san also don't have parents" Lavi paused "Actually Yuu was a abandon child... our family adopted him because he have talents in influencing people and they create him into a powerful Aristocrates among the aristocrates but Yuu's heart never been pleased as no one in our family really have affection for him"

"Then that dream was" Allen remembered he saw the small Yuu is crying "You know I was really amazed with Yuu's attitude today... he actually has a soft side for you, he saved you even though..."

"Lavi, where is Yuu – san?!" Allen repeated his question before.

"Yuu... he can't escape from the house, Yuu's house was set on fire before I even reached there... when I finally arrived the house was already mostly burnt down and I saw Yuu by the window as he wave to and hand you to me and said 'Please take him away with here and Live'"

Allen speechless "But the again the first time I hear he said 'I'm happy'"

Allen without a word, stood up and he kicked the door right open "Allen what are you doing?!" "Lavi are we already far away from the mansion?" asked Allen "No, actually we only behind the mountain huh?! What are you thinking to go back?" The albino smiled "Yeah, my scar felt really hurts this time, maybe it wanted to be touched by Yuu san"

Allen jumped off the car and ran towards the mansion's path "Allen chan, looks like I don't have a choice, driver – san just go off from here" told Lavi as he went out from the car "But Lavi sama"

"Just go okay and told no one that I survive okay!"

'Yuu – san, Yuu – san is it true that you're happy... I want to see that happy face of yours' as they arrived at the mansion, the fire already decreasing.

"Yuu san, Yuu san where are you please answer me!" called Allen countless time "Yuu – san!" but there was never been an answer "It can't be... Yuu san..." Allen started to become emotional "You can't die like this..." "Hey stop that you're freaking me out you know... don't kill people easily" Allen shocked as he turned around to see the weak Kanda Yuu "Yuu san!" Allen jumped onto him and almost crushed him "Mouyashi get up from me!" he get pissed.

"It's Allen Yuu san" Allen felt uncomfortable with the nickname that was given to him "Just shut it, Mouyashi as I already hurt all over and now answer me 'why do you come back here?'" Yuu looked straight into his eyes, Allen blushed then he looked troubled a bit "Maybe because I can feel happiness when I was with Yuu san, I guess?"

"So you mean you... you fell in love with me..." Allen blushed furiously "I don't say that...I!" Yuu embraced him tighter "Hey Yuu san I can't breathe!" Allen squeck and Lavi come right on time "Huh, Yuu stop it already you will break Allen – chan!" Lavi looked at Yuu's expression; he then sighed and smiles "You really are a tough guy to handle"

As a smile lingering on Kanda Yuu's face that is really rare.

A kid that just sitting by the snow falling over him, lonely without warmth and blessing. Someone just reached out a hand to "Hey, are you alone want to play with me?" asked an albino kid with a smile.

As the black haired kid streched out his hand at the time it was decided.

'Ah... I'm not alone anymore... I'm free from this cage that full of Darkness...'

As many years has passed "Mou, where the hell did Yuu go?!" The Albino searching all the way in the town path, the he saw a short black - haired handsome guy standing in front of the clothes shop "Yuu!" he called then clungs to him "What are you doing here, I've searched everywhere for you" Allen pout.

"Sorry, my intention just caught up to this wedding dress... I thought how beautiful my Mouyashi can be wearing that" Yuu smiles, Allen blushed and dragged him "Oh come on, just go already... we're late! Lavi will bugged us endless" The happily couple passed by "Allen – chan! Yuu – chan" the stupi rabbit called upon them.

"Shut the fuck rabbit!"

"Whaa! Yuu is so mean"

The albino sighed "Yeah, yeah let's go the both of you..." Meanwhile there a couple staring at them at the shop "What's wrong dear?" asked the wife "No, I just seem to know the group of people there... maybe just my imaginations" the husband laughed. "Now father still kept his old master's picture!" the wife sighed "Well, I heard that he was happy to have served under them eve though as a driver" The husband then looked at the old pictures.

In the shop, there was an old picture that they keep when the aristocrates era was still powerful, a picture of the Kanda Family... there were only three people "It can't be..!" The husband realised something as he remember the group of people that passed. A picture that was named Happiness_ Kanda Yuu, Kanda Allen, Lavi Bookmen.... our love to you grandfather...

End_Darkness_cage


End file.
